Rebirth Angel Acess X Fin
by TheHeartsMinstrel
Summary: This takes place 15 years after Fin is reborn. It is a romance about Fin and Access. There is a twist though, the devil has also been reborn in human form! Along the way fin is slowly regaining her memories of her time as an angel.
1. Chapter 1

TheHeartsMinstral here again! If you haven't guess then this is... AN OTHER MAGICAL DISCLAIMER!

I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to my personal favorite mangaka Arina Tanemura. This fan fiction is based on Kamikaze Kaito jeanne.

Enjoy!

Chapter One.

* * *

Her name was Fin, Fin Fish, and she was an angel in training... "Angels can't die can they?" a small girl with green hair asked her mother. Her hazel eyes softened as she look at her child "I know an angel who gave her life for someone she loved, but don't worry Natsuki. She was reborn, and is now living happily." she said as she ran her hand on her green hair. "How do you know that mommy?" she asked a bit confused. "That's a secret"she said as she smiled warmly. "Mommy why wont you tell me, you can trust me I promise" she said as she looked up at her with longing eyes. "Maybe when you're older ok?" she said as she tapped her nose playfully. "Ok!" she said happily. A man with blue hair walked in and smiled as he took off his shoes then walked over to them and hugged them both. "Welcome home daddy!" the little girl said happily. "Welcome home Chiaki" the woman said softly. He smiled widely "I'm home! Maron, Natsuki!" he said as he hugged them both tighter.

10 years latter. "You're gonna be late Natsuki!" called out a familiar voice, it belonged to Maron who at the time was standing by the door of their apartment with a bagged lunch in her hand. "THANKS MOM!" Natsukis voice carried as she ran down the hall grabbed the lunch and flew out the door. "I didn't even get a chance to say bye" said a sad Chiaki. "She's growing up to fast Maron!" he cried as he hugged her. She patted his back "there there" she said holding back a laugh. A green flash appeared in the door way a second latter "Sorry I forgot!" she yelled as she ran over to them and hugged them both "bye mom bye dad" she said happily. "That's my girl!" he yelled as he waved good bye "Be careful!" Maron yelled after her.

As she rushed to the school she slipped her hand into the navy blue skirts pocket, she wasn't satisfied until she felt something rounded and cold. When she felt it her spirits rose "I'M GONNA MAKE IT!" she said in full confidence. A few moments latter she found her self standing out side the class room with a dunce cap on her head. "I didn't make it" she said sadly as she leaned back resting her head on the wall. After a few minutes of deep reflection, at least that's what the teacher thought it was, she was allowed back into the room.

Ding! The bell rang "lunch finally!" she sang as she stretched her legs and accompanied it with a yawn. "Hey Natsuki would you like to eat lunch with me?" asked a boy with blonde hair and a dashing smile. She found her self in this predicament all to often, she had always been popular with the boys especially with older guys. It's not like all the older guys liked her but, there were two of them. One of them was Toki, she had no idea why he liked her and he of course doesn't know either. The second is her childhood friend Shinji. Just thinking about him made her blush slightly but she was thick headed "NO WAY COULD I LIKE HIM!" she blurted out. The boy gave her a hurt look "oh no! Not you! I mean I don't like you, and I was gonna turn you down..." she started but he just slammed his hand down and turned away "fine, I can take a hint" he said. "No I really didn't mean it!" she said as she stood up and nearly glared at the boy. "Fine... how about you make it up to me with a movie latter" he said with a sly grin. "Hey Hibiki don't antagonize poor Natsuki like that!" one of her friends yelled at him. "Hey she's the one who yelled at me first" he said with a shrug, then turned to Natsuki "so how about it?" he asked not ready to give up. "Fine then!" she yelled in a dark voice. He was in for something unpleasant. "Uh on 2nt though..." he started as he laughed nervously. "Nope! We're going... oh and you're paying" she said sweetly. "Damn" he said under his breath. "What was that?" she asked darkly. "Nothing nothing!" he yelled nervously. "Right after school then" she said as she left her seat to go eat on the roof.

"The air's so nice!" she yelled as she lifted her arms in the air. The roof was her favorite place, while she was up there she felt like she could fly. His black hair laid on his face loosely, and his jersey with the blue numbers 00 swayed. His purple eyes wondered the street as he walked down it. He was blowing off basket ball practice again, he was told that he could become great, but he didn't like going to practice. He'd much rather take a walk and relax. His eyes widened as he saw a girl with green hair standing on the roof. "Is that Natsuki?" he muttered with out realizing. His face light up "HEY NATSUKI!" hey yelled as he waved his arms. People started to stare a bit shocked by his out burst. "SHINJI YOU BAKA!" she yelled after she located him on the ground below her. He looked up quite hurt by her remark, but he had to admit he expected it. "WHAT! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU! I'M JUST GONNA COME UP THERE SO I CAN!" he yelled as he gleefully headed for the door. "SHINJI!" she yelled back as she threw her shoe at him. It hit him square on the head. "NATSUKI!" he yelled in pain "Why did you do that!?" he yelled as he babied his head. "Because this is high school! You don't go to high school!" she yelled down at him in a softer tone then before. She didn't really want him to get in trouble for breaking into the high school, no matter how funny it was when he got him self into trouble. He looked down at his feet _Did she just... protect me? _He thought but shook it off and pointed at her. "I'll see you after school then!" he yelled as he ran off. Natsuki shrugged "To bad I've got a date." she said in a sly voice.

"Come on Hibiki." her voice called out for the boy. His blonde hair swayed as he was dragged along. He quickly remembered that he was the man and that he had to take charge though. "S-so Natsuki what movie do you want to see?" he asked nervously. She placed a finger on her chin "How about that new comedy" she said as she pointed to the poster. The theater was like any other, it had a elegant red border on the walls, with wood floors. It wasn't exactly fancy though, like any theater it had the feeling of popcorn and stick snacks, that made you wonder "Just who sat here before me?". The boy nodded "I've been wanting to see that too" he lied, he had already seen it twice, and with two other girls.

The room went dark as the movie started. She laughed the whole time, that was until he tried to make a move on her. She quickly pinned his arm on his back. His face now touching the sticky floor, "I'm not that dumb, I know you've been cheating on girls, and toying with them" she said in a dark tone. She couldn't stand people like him. He looked up nervously then tried to fight her off "I'm a 2nt degree Kendo do you really think you can win?" she asked sweetly beofer dumping her drink on him and storming out, leaving a wet and embraced boy behind, he had every intention not to let her get away with this.

The satisfaction she had was soon to vanish. They boy reappeared behind her with two drinks in his hands. She had no idea what was happening when it did, a hand had stopped the boy but not in time. A bit of soda splashed out of the cup and hit her foot, the sudden chill made her turn around, away from the traffic. She had been in the middle of crossing, when he snuck up on her. The closeness of her to the two boys made her want to back up, she didn't like being that close at all. The hand who stopped the boy mostly was that of Shinji. His eyes widened and his mouth moved but for some odd reason she couldn't hear. Because she stumbled backward she got right in the way on an incoming car, and it all went black. "FIN!"

* * *

Finally done with chapter 1! I hope you all liked it. If not please tell me what I should work on -.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok so yesterday I was walking down the street, and I noticed that...

Access: No one wants to here your story! Just get on with introducing the new chapter!

Me: Huh... there's a new chapter?

Access: What do you think you've been writing for the past couple of days!?

Me: ... so this isn't my science homework?

Access: ...no...

Me: ... I think I should call my science teacher and tell her that I gave her the wrong paper... like now... BEFORE SHE READS IT! EKK!

Access:... you go do that... I'm gonna introduce the new chapter! CHAPTER TWO IS HERE! READ IT! P.s. DISCLAIMER! NONE OF CHARACTERS ARE THE HEARTS MINSTRELS!

* * *

Chapter Two.

"Fin Fish, you have committed a most dreadful crime. This is your punishment." a man voice said. A young girl stood all alone, her hands were tied up and she only had her green hair upon her head, nothing more. Her heart beat was slow but got faster as she got closer to a door that seemed to lead to no where. Natsukis heart seemed to be beating as hers did, A single tear ran down the girls face. There was one thing that was different about the girl, that separated her from a human, and that was the white wings on her back. As she arrived at the door, a dark feeling came upon Natsuki, and a man with dark black hair was seen. "Come Fin Fish, I have a place for you." his voice echoed. "Fin."

The light returned to Natsukis eyes, and the first thing she saw, although blurred was Shinji. "...Natsuki..." his voice called to her weakly as he wept. "Shinji... you're a boy aren't you? Boys don't cry" she said as she placed her hand on his face and dried his tears with her hand. His large hands lifted her off his knee and into his arms "I thought I lost you" he said trying to hold his tears in "I can cry for you can't I?" he asked as he held her tighter. Natsuki found her self blushing, and for some odd reason crying. That's when she recalled the dream, but she ignored this, right now wasn't the time. "Shinji... why are you in my bed room?" she asked, she hadn't looked around really, all she saw right now was him. "Your room?" he repeated then he laid her head back on his knees "We're in the middle of the street right out side the movie theater." he said as his eyes showed the worry he felt for her. "Huh you mean..." she said in a dazed voice. His eyes widened as he watched hers close once more, this time they wouldn't open for another 4 hours.

"Natsuki?" a warm voice said. She felt a soft warmth on her hand when her eyes shot open "I really was hit by a car?!" she finished her question. This time she wasn't on the street, she was in a white room on a hospital bed. Her mothers eyes were filled with tears "Natsuki's awake Chiaki she's awake!" she said as she jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Oww mom..." she started but it was to late her dad had joined in on the hug. "What's going on?" she asked with a blank look on her face. "You were hit by a car, and Shinji brought you here." she said like the words were a bad memory. "It's not that bad... you were barely harmed, you'll just have to wear a leg and arm brace for a while" she said relieved it wasn't that bad. Natsuki blushed slightly "...he carried me..." she repeated what her mother said. Maron smiled softly "He claims the ambulence was taking to long" she said with a small laugh. Natsuki laughed along with her but her heart was racing. Her eyes were becoming more distant as she thought of the boy _I guess he went back to school..._ she thought, her heart sank. A sudden cough could be heared from the bed next to hers "I think I got a cold" a familiar voice muttered. Chiaki looked over at the boy and smirked "or maybe someone's just talking about you" he said. Natsuki found her self blushing, nervous, and happy all at the same time. "...Maybe..." the boy muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Her hand was shaking as she lifter her self up, the iv fell out of her arm but it didn't slow her down. Her heart was now close to his, her arms wrapped around his upper torso, and her head resting on his shoulder. Maron placed her hand over her mouth as she stood up, but she was taken away by Chiaki to the outside of the room. "...Let them talk" he said softly as he brought his lips closer to her ear. A chill went down her spine as she turned to him then pulled him into a tight hug "it brings back memories...".

"Thank you Shinji" the shakyness in her voice became worse as tears rolled down her cheeks. "There's no reason to thank me... I didn't protect you right..." he said as he held her tighter to his chest. She pulled away from him and placed her hand on his cheek "you're wrong, I've always felt safest when with you, and you brought me here... Please accept my thank you." she said as her eyes gazed right into his. His cheeks became a darker red as she said each word, she could feel his heart beating faster and faster. _...Fin...no... Natsuki, I'm so happy we were reborn together... _memories flooded into his mind, and a smile appeared upon his face. "Your welcome" he said the grin never disappearing. After what seemed like for ever his embracement took over, he wanted to hold her forever but it was strange... and he soon found out why it had lasted so long. "...She's sleeping" he said and dropped his head. "Well id she wakes up and we're still like this I'm gonna get hell" he said with a sigh as he lay her down on the bed.

A black figure in a far off area made his presence known that night. A beautiful piece of art had become a messenger from hell it's self. A young woman lost her free will to a demon, and a stone cross became gold once more. The power now passed on to a child asleep in a hospital, and a heaven sent message arrived. _"Access Time, It seems we failed all those years ago... the devil was reborn, mortal but still dangerous. Access please give this message to Maron, and Chiaki. It pains me to say this but, Fin Fish, Natsuki, has been given Marons powers... and she must seal away the demons. There is one last bit of bad news... we believe the Devil is aiming for revenge on Fin. Access you must get this message to her._

_Sincerely,_

_Kami-sama."_ this letter lay on the bed on Shinji.

* * *

...TT sorry it's so short, and late not to mention! I've been really busy, and haven't had a lot of time to write. Well the next chapter will be MUCH MUCH longer! So keep reading!

♥The Hearts Minstrel.


	3. Chapter 3

Well finally I've written chapter 3!! Sorry it took so long... I checked up on my account yesterday because a friend updated her story, and that's when I took note of the increase in "faves", it wasn't to large of a number, but I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story (inner me: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!)! I've been pretty busy now a days... but! I want to start writing this story again, so thank you all for inspiring me. Sorry if that was a bit cheesy... (shifty eyes THANK YOU!)

None of the characters belong to me! Well other then a couple side ones. Arina Tanemura is to thank for this story, the plot ect. is hers! D

* * *

A grungy looking boy plopped onto his bed, a long sigh followed the impact. He stretched his long arms out, and then placed them behind his head. As he did so an unfamiliar texture grazed his hand, unknown to this seemingly normal teen this letter held his future, and the future of his move beloved. Shifting into a better pose to read the letter the some what clumsy boy ended up on the ground. He sounded a yelp of pain before rubbing the back of his head, the letter still firmly grasped in his hand. In the next few moments the world he thought he had long left behind had found him yet again, one could call it fate. "Kami-sama... Are you joking me!" the boy yelled gripping the letter tighter and tighter. A crashing noise came from the apartment as Access Time can running out of the door making his way to the room across the hall.

"Acc-Shinji?!" Chiaki asked as he opened the door to revile the boy taken by emotion.

"No time to explain right now! Is Maron awake?" he asked as he let him self in, looking around frantically. Finally his eyes met the gaze of a worried Maron.

"What's wrong Shinji?" she asked her voice shaking slightly as she talked. Eventually they found themselves sitting in the living area, the three shared looks of worry, and pain. "I-I thought... we did away with him... how could this happen?" Maron asked as she buried her face in Chiakis chest. His arms wrapped around her, and his lips softly pressed onto her forehead.

"Now we have to pick what to do next..., can we tell Natsuki?" Shinji asked, his face and voice had become emotional, seeing as he was exhausted. "... She doesn't even have an angel like you guys did..." he said quietly, his eyes seemed to be looking to a far off place, a place in a distant memory.

The thick head mother of Fin Fish stood up, a strong look of resolve, and then a soft smile formed on her face. "Of course we have to tell her... It'll be hard on her...but we have to." she said the smile still plastered on her face. Crystal tears forming at her eye lids, but the tears didn't fall, she couldn't be weak at a time like this, she could cry latter.

"...It's not right!" Chiaki said, knowing that there was nothing he could do, but it still wasn't fair. His eyes met Shinjis, and was given a slight nod.

"I'll tell her." he said blankly. _I'm sorry Maron, Chiaki... I didn't want this to happen..._the thought filled his head, each thought was like a punch in the stomach. To him, it was all his fault, and there was nothing he could do. The rest of the night was light a nightmare, after resolving how things would happen with the Kaitos of the past he found his way back home. Unable to sleep, unable to think of anything but her smile disappearing, tears filled those tired eyes. Finally the colors of the world left his eyes, and he entered dream land. "Kami-sama..." the angel Access Time whispered as he walked and walked, but he was going nowhere. In this land he was no long Shinji, he was Access again, he had power, he could protect Fin, but she wasn't there. "Kami-sama!!" he yelled the emotions he felt leaked into the words. "I WILL GIVE UP MY HUMANLY FORM!" his voice called out, a bright light was starting to form in front of him. "I will give up my human form for the power to protect Natsuki, Fin Fish. I am aware as any other former Angel... you can not grant wishes... but please... find a way. Let me protect the one I care for most!" he pleaded with the light, each word was a beggars prayer. The light shined more radiantly, and feathers came flying around him. Images of his human self, and his loved ones flew past his eyes, then rushed into them. All white surrounded him, and now in place of Access stood Shinji. "You better protect her well then Access" his lips didn't move but it was indeed Shinji who spoke. The boy with long black hairs eyes shot open, but it wasn't the usual sight he saw after waking, instead he was face to face with Natsuki. The sleeping girl before him stunned him, and caused him to back up into a colt. _When?! How! When did I get in the hospital! Shit! If she wakes up I'm doomed! She'll call me a creep and never talk to me again! _He thought unconcerned with anything else at the time. But when he went to hit him self on the head, he didn't quite recognize the clothes on him. _What!? Are you kidding me! I even changed my self in my sleep! _It was almost to much to process, but he soon figured it out... his wish was granted. _I'm... Access again... I can protect her! _His voice almost sang in his head, overwhelmed with happiness he forgot about the sleeping girl beside him, and ended up waking her up with a couple yelps of joy.

"...huh... CREEP IN MY ROOM! CREEP IN MY ROOM!" Natsuki screamed as she scrambled backwards cropping herself up to the side of the bed. A hand keep her from yelling anymore though. The boys eyes met hers, and his free hand brought a finger to his lip urging her to be quiet. Unfortunately for Access Natsuki wasn't the type to do as she was told by a stranger, something he should have realized from the start. The poor angel ended up getting kicked where no man should be.

"GAAAAAAAAAH! ARE YOU CRAZY NATSUKI!? WHAT IF I CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN ANYMORE?!" he yelled as he fell to his knees one of his eyes twitching. A spaced out look appeared on the green haired girls face.

"How do you know my name?" she asked blankly, fear then filled her eyes. Her father hard warned her about this type, no good came from strangers or stalkers, and this guy was both from the looks of it! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WONT TAKE THE CANDY!" she screamed as she started to pumble him. She had got a couple good shots in, but a firm hand held back her left hand, and then her right. He forced her back to a wall, breathing heavy, his face getting closer and closer to hers.

"I'm **your **Angel." Access spoke somberly, he could feel the resistance leaving her hands. His wings a onyx color shot out from his back, as he let go of one of her hands then placed his hand a bit above her face and to the side of it. "I've come to protect you." the words leaked into Natsukis ears, her breathing became relaxed, but her heart was pounding. His lips were getting closer and closer to his before he realized what he was doing. He was acting like that playboy partner of his, although he was about to pull away from her, a fist came plowing into his face.

"I WONT LET YOU STEAL MY FIRST KISS!" she yelled huffing slightly, she hadn't recovered all the way from the accident. "My angel or not... I... wont let ...you." she said as she breathed harder, her eye sight slowly fading. Her hands fell limp to her sides as she faded from conscience. Access caught her, his warm purple eyes looking down at her.

"I'm sorry Natsuki..." he said quietly, _I... It's my fault... I'm not off to a very good start. But next time I wont get ahead of my self, I am not Shinji anymore, I am Access. But it's not like I'll give up on her, eventually I'll tell her. _He thought as he stroked her hair softly, then sat on the ground next to the bed that she now lay in. Sleep took him eventually, the foolish boy muttered in his sleep about the girl he'd give his life for.

"FINN!" a girl with golden hair tied back loosely behind her head, a few strands law on her face, her bangs fell around a small stone on her forehead. When she finally reached her green haired companion she was out of breath, but that didn't keep her from tackling her to the ground.

"Celcia! What's wrong?" the green haired angel asked as she propped her self up, a shocked look lay on Finn Fishes face. Her green eyes finally fell on the pure white wings of Celcia. Her look of shock turned into a bright smile. "You're wings are white! ...Meaning..." she started but was interrupted by the over joyed voice of Celcia..

"That's right! From today forth I'm a semi-angel too!" she chimed in. A tear started to form in her open eye as she spoke. The two were soon hugging and squealing happily.

"KYAAA! CONGRATULATIONS!" Finn yelled to her friend happily. The two had always been like that, she could easily say that Celcia was her best friend then.

"I'm the second after you, so I get to go to the human world too!" the blond squealed, unfortunately their happiness was soon interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"Pfft! WELL, WHOOP-DE-DOO!" the boys voice yelled from up in a tree bearing heavenly fruit. But before she had the chance to see who spoke, a bright light consumed Finn Fish and she woke up as Natsuki Nagoya in a hospital bed. This was the second time she had a dream like that, who was this Finn Fish to her, and why was the boys voice at the end of the dream so familiar...

* * *

This is the unedited version, I plan on putting the one with corrections up tomorrow if I can. Please excuse all mistakes for now, I promise I'll fix them as soon as possible! Thank you for reading! P.s. Sorry it's short! I promise to update more offten!


End file.
